


Networking

by supergreak



Series: Loosely Connected Post-Winter Soldier Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Troubleshooters Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Extremis Pepper Potts, Ficlet, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), One-Sided Phone Conversations, Pepper-centric, References to Extremis, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts, post-The Winter Soldier, getting shit done.  (A series of conversations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Networking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for Copperbadge's Turnaround Fest on tumblr, now with bonus! extra paragraph. Also better spell-check. 
> 
> The tiny bonus includes Alyssa Locke from the Troubleshooters Inc., series, which is a great read (but I didn't think Copperbadge would get the crossover reference, which is why it's only here). No understanding of that series is required, but see the end notes if you want to know more.

"Potts.  Yes, of course, Hilary, I can squeeze you in.  How does lunch tomorrow sound?  Mmhmm.  See you then."

Click.

"Potts.  Off the record?  Of course I don't trust you, Ms. Everhart, but I trust you more than the scum at the Daily Bugle.  Apart from cherry-picking the best of the tech division of the non-Hydra half of SHIELD, the Maria Stark Foundation will be offering relocation, security support, and identity services to witnesses and other innocent civilians endangered by the info dump.  I'll have an official statement and more details by...let's say six tonight, so call me back. Uh hmm.  Thank you, Christine, it's always a pleasure."

"Potts.  I'm glad you're okay, Natasha, but did you really have to dump _everything?_   One of the Board was Hydra; he took a shot at me in the middle of a meeting when the news broke.  What?  No, I'm fine, he didn't expect Extremis.  I'm so glad we were able to keep that out of SHIELD records.  Yeah?  Our security division's going to need more help to keep up, especially now that...of course you understand.  Maria Hill?  I'll give her a call.  ...Oh, well, you know Tony.  He's blaming himself for not catching this the last time he hacked SHIELD, never mind that it wasn't exactly written out plainly in their record, and combing through the info for a list of likely Hydra hideouts, for whoever ends up on that end of damage control.  Reprogramming all of our internal and SI firewalls.  Found out that Phil Coulson was alive and well and heading a team, at the time the Triskelion fell. Something to look into, perhaps?  No, haven't heard from Barton, but he was in deep cover.  If he's off the grid, you've got a better chance to find him than we do.  I'll let you know if he checks in?  Great.  Talk later."

"Maria, it's Pepper Potts.  How would you like a job heading up our expanded Security office?  Yes, you can choose your own support, and I'll let you re-vet everyone currently on the staff.  Tony's going through R&D with a fine-toothed comb, but we'll need a lot more help to handle the rest of the company.  I need someone I can trust to handle Financial, Manufacturing, HR, Marketing, Facilities, especially the remote branches.  And without a trustworthy security team, we can't even start on the other departments.  Yeah, we're shut down.  Just hoping we can reopen by starting bell on Monday, otherwise the stock's going to take a hit.  That's a yes?  Fantastic.  Forty-five minutes?  I guess there's nothing better to do today.  I'll meet you downstairs.  Tower's shut down, for the most part, since we've invalidated everyone's badges.  See you soon."

Pepper stretched, took a sip of water, only for her phone to ring again.  "Potts.  Doctor Foster, it's great to hear from you again.  Mmhmm.  No, I understand...half of your security detail?  Of course you can.  When will you be arriving?  Do you need help booking flights?  Two of you, Selvig, and your assistant...Lewis, right?  That's fine.  Let me pass you off to my assistant, she'll get your flights and rooms set up."  She put Foster on hold and redirected the call, emailing the front desk to rush security passes.  Pulling up resumes, she sent another email to the Vice President of R&D (as Tony was technically the Chief Engineer of R&D but preferred to let someone else handle the people aspect of the job) to see if she needed a pair of theoretical astrophysicists with experience in stable wormhole travel.  She'd let Lewis decide if she wanted to keep working for Foster - if she didn't, Pepper could definitely poach Lewis herself. 

Finally, she pulled up an old contact from their Malibu days.  "Alyssa?  It's Pepper Potts.  You still work for the troubleshooters?  Great...No, this is on behalf of SI.  We want to hire as many as Tom can spare for the next week or so.  I'm re-vetting our internal security team, but...yes, very time consuming.  For the entire company, we're not taking any chances.  And I'm running out of people I can trust...oh, manage Tower security in the interim, help our new Head with the clearances - can you spare any profilers?  Possibility of a longer-term contract to get our other locations running again if it goes well, and Maria - Maria Hill, don't know if you know her, she's our new Chief of Security - if she approves.  Round the clock 'till we get this mess sorted out, but we'd like to feel safe in our home, at least, and there's a limit to what we can do with computers.  I can hold..."  Pepper tucked her phone to her shoulder, rummaging in her bottom desk drawer for a granola bar and holding it up in victory.  Opening it (chocolate chip), she ate a bite right as Alyssa came back on the line.  "Ten with more to follow, arriving tonight?  Perfect.  I've got housing for your team."  She said, typing yet another email one-handed.  "Let me know what else you need; we'll have it waiting when you get here.  Of course it's costing a lot, but security is worth it, and hopefully SI will be looking golden by the time markets reopen on Monday.  Yep.  Okay. Give Sam my best." 

Pepper sighed in relief, one difficulty solved.

Candace poked her head in.  "Miss Potts?  The President's on line one, Megyn Kelly's on line two, Justice Sotomayor's on three and calling in that home security upgrade you offered her; she found a car bomb this morning and her home system just tripped while she was out to lunch.  She plans to stay in a hotel tonight, but she says, and I quote, that you 'owe her for book club last month'.  Also, my girlfriend called.  she'd bringing me lunch and wants to know your order for gyros.  She figured it'd be safer than you going out or ordering to the Tower, even if it's not in your name."

Pepper closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.  "Jarvis, can you patch Ms. Sotomayor down to Tony, in such a manner that he treats the situation with all due haste?"

"I shall insinuate that she's considering a Brinks System to be equivalent, ma'am.  His wounded pride will do the rest."  Jarvis said, amusement clear in his voice.  "Additionally, he hasn't eaten in twelve hours, so if you can place an order on his behalf with extra vegetables, Miss Nuñez, I'd appreciate it."

Stretching, Pepper added, "Same for me, Candace, and please brew some more coffee when you return.  I know I'm asking a lot out of you..."

The young woman waved off her apologies.  "Not a problem, Pepper, you're paying me for all this overtime, remember?  Trust me, my student loans really appreciate it."  She turned sharply, closing the door on her way out and leaving Pepper to the blinking light on her phone.  She poked the button to take the next call. 

"Mr. President.  We're all fine, thank you."

 

Just another day for the CEO of SI, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Alyssa's 2IC for an independent security consulting firm made up of former FBI agents (her), CIA, SEALS, Rangers, etc. Basically BAMF individuals from lots of alphabet agencies that didn't do well with blindly following orders. The "Sam" Pepper mentions is her husband, an ex-SEAL who works for the same company, "Tom" is the boss/CEO, also a former SEAL. It's based out of San Diego, but does work out of Malibu occasionally, which is why I couldn't resist including them.


End file.
